dragonballrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Inazura
The Inazura '(イナズラ人, ''Inazura-jin) are a humanoid species of warriors from Planet Tufani who possess the ability to manipulate their own bio-electricity and release it from their body. Overview In terms of physicality, the Inazura bare a great resemblance to the likes of Humans and . The characteristic that deviates them from the other humanoid races of the universe is that they are almost always dark skin whereas others may have signification variation. Planet Tufani in its entirety has a high rate of sun exposure, thus many Inazura are dark complected to protect against the intense solar rays. In contrast, almost all Inazura are known to have white hair with other colors being virtually unheard of. The primary ability of the Inazura is that of electricity manipulation. The Inazura are able to control their biological supply of electricity and unleash it from their bodies. All members of the race are born with the ability but it takes many years to completely master. The Inazura also have the ability to also use ki for fighting and many are raised to do so because of the species martial culture. The Inazura are also capable of transformation. During thunderstorms, it is possible for them to become creatures known as Impundulu or "thunder birds" after absorbing and storing lightning. In other words, in order to activate their Impundulu forms, similar to how Saiyans absorb Blutz Waves from a moon to activate their Great Ape forms, Inazura must take in electricity from a natural source and envelope their bodies with it to achieve their Impundulu forms. An even rarer transformation that can only be accessed by those who have mastered their Impundulu forms is that of the Thunder Spirit Mode. It allows an Inazura to transcend the boost provided by their Impundulu forms and transform themselves in the likeness of their deity Jakuta. *'''Bio-electricity Manipulation: The Inazura are one of the few races in the known universe that can manipulate an element innately. They are born with the ability to manipulate the electrical currents that flow through their bodies. They are able to harness this electricity and unleash it from their bodies. This is possible through the usage of ki, which they can also use to recharge by converting it into electricity. The most common application of this trait by the Inazura is for them to wrap their bodies in a veil of electricity, either wholly or partially. *'Electricity Absorption:' *'Ki:' *'Enhanced Speed and Agility:' *'Heat Resistence: ' Physiology The Inazura greatly resemble dark skinned humans. The majority of them, like the Saiyans, have a larger muscle mass than the average human as well. In terms of height, most Inazura are around the same size as the average human with a few being taller. Nine times out of ten, the hair of an Inazura is white in color. Different hair colors such as purple and red have been spotted however but are reported to be of utmost rarity in all know generations. Because of their rarity, children born with these hair colors are believed to be special and are treated differently from the ordinary white haired Inazura child. Red haired children are said to withhold better combat potential while purple haired children are bringers of famine. When emitting electricity from their bodies, their hair tends to spike up in response to the static. Culture and Society The Inazura are a warrior people that prioritizes combat potential. The male and female sexes appear to be viewed equally, both girls and boys being encouraged to become the best fighters they can be; however, this was not always the case as evidenced by historical text. At one point, at least a millenia ago, the Inazuran culture was strictly patriarchal but has since shifted in the last few centuries. While the majority of Inazuran children are trained to become warriors, a extremely small minority are chosen every generation to become priests. The Inazuran are highly religious and are worshipers of a deity known as Jakuta who they hail as their progenitor. According to ancient scriptures, the original Inazuran were Impundulu created by Jakuta to be his personal companions. They were later forced into humanoid form and down onto the surface of Planet Tufani as punishment for an unknown misdeed. This is in actuality confirmed by the Inazura's raijū transformation which may be unlocked through absorbing natural lightning. The Inazura believe that attaining the raijū transformation is a blessing from Jakuta themselves as they have been gracefully allowed to access their true forms. Because of the belief attached to the raijū transformation, it is widely referred to as ancestral regression. In some aspects, Inazura society can be considered primitive. For instance, the government of their planet has elements of both a feudal monarchy and a tribal federation. Being a warrior culture, the Inazura are highly militaristic and their social structure is very hierarchical with very little opportunity for progress. Those who are in born into power usually maintain it while the weak remain suppressed. It is a staple of the Inazura culture that strength can only be truly attained by oneself. Therefore, the Inazura practice charity very little and often neglect the less fortunate in their societies. Inazura children who are born sick are likely to be outcast despite whatever merits they may achieve. The most notable case was that of Prince Shongo, who despite being descended from a royal lineage, was universally regarded as scum by his brethren due to his premature birth and insufficient growth during early childhood. The Inazura live scattered in small tribal villages across Tufani. With many areas of the planet being deserted and unsuitable for farming, a lot of these villages rely on hunting of animals to survive. This is not the case with those who reside in more tropical areas where rainfall is plentiful in the form of fierce storms as they are able to grow crops with ease and thrive off native plant life. Although they are omnivores, the Inazura love to eat meat and sometimes do so ritualistically. But, as they appreciate the sanctity of life - especially that which is non-sapient - its taboo amongst the Inazura to consume meat more than once any given week. Life in an Inazura village is considered to be a communal effort and is collective. Everyone is expected to contribute to the well fare of the entire village and no one individual is to be valued higher than another despite the rigid ranking system imposed. Most (all in the cases of larger villages) citizens of a village are at least trained in the fundamentals of martial arts and ki ''while the rest are drafted into the warrior class. All young male Inazura are considered to automatically be members of their planet's military and can be called to battle if needed. The daily life of a Inazura warrior usually consists of protecting their village. With an entire planet under their control, war between different Inazura villages is actually common and is not illegal. However, in favor of enforcing camaraderie within the species, war has been heavily discouraged by Tufani's central government. Instead, non-lethal martial arts tournaments between villages are heavily encouraged and are held frequently to settle small disputes. These competitions have since become a sort of means of intensifying bonds between different villages as friendly rivalries have been known to bloom. Young Inazura are encouraged to fight for sport and sparring between peers is a major part of their growth and development. Youth are trained in the fundamentals by their parents before being passed onto a village appointed instructor. Transformation Through transformation, the Inazura have the ability to attain a higher state that makes them stronger. The general transformation accessible to the Inazura is that of the , otherwise known as a lightning bird. However, unknown to the majority of the Inazura species, there is a second higher level transformation which they can ascend to. This second state allows the user to become a humanoid hybrid of their thunder bird form and is more difficult to attain. The occurrence of the second form is so rare that the method of attaining it is actually unknown to most. Impundulu After coming into contact and absorbing a specific amount of lightning, an Inazura can attain this transformation. After fulfilling the prerequisites, the user becomes a bird comprised of electricity with drastically improved physical attributes. The user also possesses innate flight through their newly attained wings and can control external electricity. The transformation can only be attained by absorbing natural lightning from a thunderstorm. Thunder Spirit Half-Breeds Trivia *The name Inazura is a corruption of the Japanese word ''inazuma (稲妻) which translates to flash of lightning. *The Inazura share two commonalities with the Saiyans. **Both have a warrior-based culture. **Both achieve a transformation via absorbing an external source. *They are also loosely inspired by the Redguards of Elder Scrolls fame. *The information from this article contains content imported from another iteration also written by the author. Category:Race